1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jetting apparatus for a mixed flow of gas and liquid which is widely applicable as a jetting nozzle for various use, such as a nozzle for cleaning vehicles, walls of buildings, bottles, dishes, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional jetting apparatus of this type, there has been widely known a jetting apparatus having a single jetting port in a circular or a flat shape to jet a mixed flow of gas and liquid. However, in case where the jetting port has a circular shape, there exist differences in strength of blowing action between a central area and a peripheral area of the mixed flow of the gas and the liquid, and therefore, it has been a technical problem that blowing variations may occur in an area where the central part of the flow having strong blowing action passes and an area where the central part does not pass. On the other hand, in case where the jetting port has a flat shape, wide and efficient blow can be made. However, in this case too, it has not been easy to create a uniform jet flow so that the blowing action may be uniform in the central area and the peripheral area. Particularly, in case where the jetting apparatus is constructed in such a manner capable of varying jetting condition, it has been technically difficult to set the jetting condition so that the blowing action may be always uniform in both the central area and the peripheral area under any jetting condition.